Facts of Life and Love
by jnw1991
Summary: Gohan and Videl have to do a marriage and parenting project for school, or they won't graduate. Ahh...can you sense the hilarity?


**A/N: So I have my DBZ fic out. Yay! I hope you really like it. I also have a Harry Potter fic too (for all my fellow Potter fans). So if you have time then check it out, but until then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Note: Goku IS alive!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Facts of Life and Love**_

Fact: Son Gohan was smart.

Fact: Son Gohan was hot.

Fact: Son Gohan was hiding something.

Too bad no one knew what it was.

Videl Satan was going to find out. She was determined to. She would stop at nothing to find out his secret.

Of course, you can't stop at nothing, if you haven't even started.

Especially if you haven't started because said secretive boy is looking at you with a funny look on his face.

Videl sat at the beginning of her 1st period class, glaring at what she thought was the back of Gohan's head, but was actually straight into his eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to realize this.

She never paid attention to anything this early in the morning.

"So then she was like 'Whatever', and then she tried to walk away," Erasa, Videl's best friend, was gossiping like no tomorrow, "but then he was like- Videl are you listening to me?"

"What? Of course I was listening," Videl said, now staring at her desk. Where did that knick in her desk come from?

"Then what was I talking about?" Erasa crossed her arms.

"Err…knick?"

Thinking that Videl meant 'Nick', she smiled. "Hmm, I guess you were listening to me and not staring at Gohan."

"WHAT?"

But Erasa acted as if she didn't hear. She continued gossiping, even though she knew Videl wasn't listening. You see, it was common knowledge to the students at Orange Star High School that Videl had a crush on Gohan and vice versa.

Unfortunately, the students of Orange Star High School failed to tell said lovers that they liked each other.

Because otherwise, the authoress would not be writing this story.

Right before Videl could question Erasa, their math teacher walked into the class. He had that look on his face, which meant they were either going to have a pop quiz, or there was a huge announcement.

Kami, don't let it be a pop quiz.

"Attention students, I have an important announcement," Mr. T says as the authoress and the class sigh in relief, "The entire senior body will be participating in a marriage and parenting project."

"WHAT?"

"It's worth ¼ of your final grade."

"WHAT?"

"You will be paired up with the opposite sex and be given a baby simulator to take care of for 3 weeks."

"WHAT?"

"Pairs will be chosen during you last period class."

"WHAT?"

"And if you don't participate and/or pass, you will not graduate, no matter how unnaturally smart you are." That last statement was directed towards Gohan.

"WHAT?"

'_I can't believe I got partnered up with Videl,'_ Gohan thought as he flew home, _'Knowing her, and a certain Kami, all of my secrets will be known by the end of the project._

He flew down to his house and walked in. He was greeted by his hyperactive little brother, Goten, his brother's best friend Trunks, and his childish father Goku.

"Hey, Gohan! Wanna train with us after you finish your homework?" Goku asked. The last 7 words were added only because his frying-pan brandishing wife, Chi-Chi, was less than 10 feet away.

"Sure, but first, I have to talk to you and mother." Gohan could feel his face pale, and his hands get sweaty. He hoped he wouldn't say the wrong thing to his parents.

"What is it, son?" Chi-Chi asked. The shiny thing in her pocket made Gohan even more nervous.

"Well, there's this project at school and…uh…me and this girl got partnered up…and we are going to have a baby together- uhh…I mean...it's not a real baby…its fake…but…uhh…" Gohan started panicking. The look of confusion on his families face made him panic even more. He did the only thing he could think of.

He fainted.

"What's wrong with big brother, daddy?" Goten asked, while Trunks poked at Gohan's side.

"I don't know. But hey, do you think he was talking about the project that Bulma told us about. You know the one that Capsule Corp is sponsoring by making those fake babies?" Goku asked.

"Eww…Gohan got partnered with a girl." Trunks' face scrunched up.

Stars lit up in Chi-Chi's eyes. Her little boy was going to have to be married. So what if it wasn't going to be real. If Gohan started falling for the girl than they really would get married, and then GRANDCHILDREN!

'_I should start making wedding plans!' _Chi-Chi thought. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a certain doorbell.

Videl was waiting by the Sons' front door. At the end of the day, Gohan had run out of the class, before he got the first assignment.

'_I wonder why he left so suddenly. And how does he get to school if he lives in the middle of no where?' _Videl thought as the door opened to reveal an ecstatic Chi-Chi.

"Hello there, you must be Gohan's partner for the school project. Come on in!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Videl walked in to the uncomfortable clean living room, to find a passed out Gohan.

"Oh my Kami, what happened?" Videl ran over to Gohan. She hoped that her voice didn't have too much concern in it.

"Oh don't worry. He just passed out. He does that from time to time," said Goku, who walked up beside Videl.

Videl turned to look at Gohan's father, and gasped. Could it be…?

"Are you Son Goku?"

Goku did the trademark Son Grin. "Yep, sure am."

Videl couldn't believe it. Gohan was the son of a famous martial artist, who was almost as famous as her father?

Videl picked up Gohan's collar, shaking him awake. "SON GOHAN YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

**

* * *

****A/N-So yeah, I know it wasn't as funny, but when I first planned the chapter on paper, it filled up 11 notebook pages. So this chapter is half of what it is suppose to be. SO please R&R and no flames please.**




End file.
